It is known to provide a multi-position adjustable door hinge and wherein one of the leafs is provided with a housing in which there is defined a pocket into which a tongue shaped hinge blade member is inserted. Adjustments between the leafs are provided by adjustment screws which extend into cylinders made integral with the housing. There are usually provided two such screws which are spaced apart and which are in engagement with the tongue shaped hinge blade. In order to mount the leaf which is provided with the housing into a side edge of a door, it is necessary to mortise or route a cavity into the door edge to receive the housing and the projections which protrude from the housing and which accommodate the adjustment screws. This is a time-consuming job and requires precision routing, particularly seeing that there are usually three such adjustable hinges provided on a door frame. Furthermore, in order to effect the adjustment, it is required that the door be open to provide access to the inside face of the leaf containing the housing and this again is a time-consuming job. Because these are special hinges, it is not feasible to install them on an assembly line which installs regular hinges on doors as it requires special machining.
Another disadvantage of the multi-position adjustment hinges as above described is that they are not adapted to replace existing standard hinges which are provided with two leafs, each having screw holes and which connect in standard door mortises. Accordingly, a handyman would find it difficult and time-consuming to replace standard door hinges with these adjustable door hinges.
Another disadvantage of known adjustable door hinges is that if an eccentric pin is used to provide lateral door adjustment by turning the eccentric pin, then this also causes a simultaneous transverse displacement of the door due to the fact that the eccentric of the pin when moving sideways also moves transversely. Therefore, when the door is adjusted in one direction it becomes misaligned in the transverse direction, for example, frontwards if the door is moved sideways. Some of these hinges also do not provide for vertical adjustment of a door as well as a lateral adjustment.